meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 021b
PM Light: Janis and Lira head to the library. PM Light: They don't meet anyone on the way. Roll Notice. PM Lira: ((19.)) PM Janis: ((28)) PM Light: Janis hears a noise behind her! PM Janis: Janis whispers to Lira "You hear that?" PM Lira: Lira looks around, whispering back. "It's why I came out here. I heard something earlier." PM Janis: ............... PM Janis: Janis enters the library PM Janis: HOLLY! PM Janis: You in here? PM Light: No answer. PM Light: Roll Notice! PM Lira: ((22.)) PM Janis: ((23)) PM Janis: ((:P)) PM Light: Iiiiiinteresting. PM Janis: ....Lira...was that you? PM Light: You head into the library, and the door closes behind you. PM Light: As usual. PM Lira: (whispering)...Was what me... PM Janis: Janis draws her bow PM Janis: ((Was the "interesting" spoken, or merely a DM comment?)) 5:24:39 PM Holly: No name was by it, so it was me of course. 5:24:51 PM Holly: It's quiet. 5:24:54 PM Holly: *Very* quiet. 5:25:10 PM Janis: ...................Nation, this isn't funny. 5:25:45 PM Janis: ...Nation? 5:26:01 PM ?: Nation's Voice: What? 5:26:06 PM Lira: Lira frowns. "I don't think it was Nation." 5:26:12 PM Janis: Closing the door behind us. 5:26:17 PM Janis: Making weird noises. 5:26:52 PM ?: Nation's Voice: Yes, because I don't have literally one million better things to do than play games with you for some reason. 5:27:06 PM Janis: ............Lira, can you open the door? 5:27:13 PM Lira: Lira tries to open the door! 5:27:18 PM Holly: The door opens! 5:27:24 PM Lira: See...? 5:27:25 PM Holly: Roll Notice! 5:27:33 PM Lira: ((13.)) 5:27:35 PM Janis: ((21)) 5:27:44 PM Lira: Just a normal door. 5:28:08 PM Janis: Janis holds a finger to her lips 5:28:27 PM Janis: Janis uses track to follow the footsteps she heard 5:28:39 PM Holly: Track really doesn't work auditorially. 5:28:50 PM Janis: ((Nevermind then)) 5:28:57 PM Holly: It goes by footsteps. Which you would have to look for. 5:28:57 PM Janis: Janis follows the footsteps as best she can 5:29:07 PM Holly: You can use search or notice to try to work out where the steps went. 5:29:09 PM Lira: Lira follows Janis. 5:29:30 PM Janis: ((28 Notice then :P)) 5:29:33 PM Lira: ((28 search.)) 5:29:50 PM Holly: This time Lira and Janis *both* see--a flash of black and red cloth, retreating around another shelf. 5:30:09 PM Janis: Janis follows "We see you" 5:30:14 PM Janis: "Come Out!" 5:30:44 PM Holly: A male voice replies. "Oh, *do* you?" 5:31:18 PM Janis: ((19 Notice to pinpoint the voice's location)) 5:31:21 PM Holly: He sounds oddly amused. 5:31:44 PM Janis: Did you come from one of the pods? 5:31:53 PM Janis: You should know we have nothing to do with that. 5:32:09 PM Holly: Man: No? 5:32:55 PM Lira: Lira frowns and looks at Janis with clear worry. She makes an overt hand motion, trying to pantomine an exaggerated magic spell. 5:33:15 PM Janis: Janis looks at her, and looks confused 5:33:17 PM Janis: Janis shrugs 5:33:18 PM Holly: Lira feels a sword tip between her shoulderblades. 5:33:30 PM Holly: Man's voice, from behind you: Nothing at all? 5:33:46 PM Lira: Lira slowly raises her empty hands. "Nothing at all." 5:33:52 PM Janis: Janis turns and aims a bow at the figure behind Lira 5:35:52 PM Holly: It's a tall half-elven man, holding a rapier that's moved to Lira's throat. His black hair is in a tidy ponytail with a silver clasp, and he's wearing a deep red shirt under a black-on-black embroidered vest, with matching pants and boots. He has very dark eyes. 5:36:00 PM Holly: Man: I find that hard to believe. 5:36:17 PM Janis: It's the truth. 5:36:24 PM Janis: We don't know how people end up in the pods. 5:36:42 PM Janis: ((18 dip)) 5:37:08 PM Lira: Lira , as calmly as she can muster. "I assure you, we are as kidnapped as you are." 5:37:27 PM Holly: Man: From where I stand, you're kidnapped twice over, m'lady. 5:38:24 PM Janis: Let her go. 5:38:40 PM Holly: He shifts a bit so that Lira's between him and Janis. 5:38:56 PM Holly: Man: Now. Where's the exit? 5:39:03 PM Janis: There isn't one. 5:39:09 PM Lira: ....I'm afraid you are in voidspace, you wouldn't want the exit. 5:39:33 PM Holly: Man: There's always an exit, don't you know? I learned that at the Academy. 5:40:08 PM Janis: Even if you got off the ship, you'd wake up in a pod again. 5:40:14 PM Janis: One of ours found that out the hard way. 5:40:55 PM Holly: Man: Don't force me to make your lovely friend here into a kabob. 5:41:20 PM Holly: He touches Lira's neck with the sword point, uncomfortably. 5:42:50 PM Janis: We can show you. 5:43:00 PM Janis: There's an observation deck through the galley. 5:43:32 PM Lira: Lira nods in agreement. ((Isn't it the lounge?)) 5:43:48 PM | Edited 5:43:54 PM Janis: ((Don't we need to go through the galley to get to the lounge?)) 5:44:14 PM Holly: ... where's the map. 5:44:34 PM Holly: No. 5:44:42 PM Holly: They're in opposite directions. 5:44:47 PM Janis: ((Oh, it's across from the galley)) 5:44:49 PM Janis: (y) 5:45:03 PM Janis: Well, across from the galley, but still. 5:45:33 PM Holly: Man: Where is the *exit*? 5:45:48 PM Janis: ............... 5:45:56 PM Janis: Janis 's eyes light up 5:46:01 PM Janis: I can show you the exit. 5:46:08 PM Janis: Let Lira go and I can show you the way out. 5:46:18 PM Lira: Lira looks at Janis.... quite unhappily. 5:46:29 PM Holly: That... probably requires a bluff check, yeah. 5:46:59 PM Janis: ((10, well that didn't work)) 5:47:17 PM Holly: Man: ... you have no intention of showing me the exit, do you? 5:47:31 PM Holly: Man: Why are you making this hard? It's an easy problem. 5:47:45 PM Janis: .....Technically, it is the exit. 5:47:54 PM Holly: Man: Let me out, I let her lovely neck stay lovely and white. 5:48:00 PM | Edited 5:48:18 PM Lira: Maybe it seems easy from where you are standing, but perhaps you should see the view from the observation deck. 5:48:01 PM Janis: We already told you, this is the void. 5:48:16 PM Janis: Until we land somewhere, you can't go anywhere. 5:48:25 PM Janis: And even then, you'll just pop up back here. 5:49:13 PM Holly: He presses the sword a little further into Lira's neck. "Do you have any idea what my family will do to you when they find out?" 5:49:32 PM Lira: Lira tries to sense the stranger's motive. 5:49:44 PM Lira: ((6. :C )) 5:49:50 PM Holly: A dribble of blood goes down Lira's neck as the swordtip cuts into it. 5:50:04 PM Janis: Keep pushing that blade and I will shoot. 5:50:36 PM Holly: Man: Keep on spewing bullshit and I will stab. 5:50:43 PM Holly: Man: Good little girls don't lie. 5:51:04 PM Janis: I have a really good aim. 5:51:11 PM | Edited 5:51:17 PM Janis: How good are you at dodging? 5:51:12 PM Holly: Man: I have a really good sword. 5:51:31 PM Janis: ((8 Intimidate ;()) 5:51:42 PM Lira: Lira remains fairly blank-faced. "Janis... you are *not* helping." 5:51:58 PM Holly: Man: It is a very *lovely* neck. 5:53:04 PM Holly: Man: I would hate to spill any more. Now. Tell me where we really are. 5:53:14 PM Janis: Nation? Can you tell us exactly where we are? 5:53:47 PM ?: Nation: We're in voidspace, still. 5:54:05 PM | Edited 5:54:12 PM Janis: And can you tell our friend exactly what would happen if he were to step outside? 5:54:23 PM ?: Nation: Friend? You fleshies are very strange about who you call friend. 5:54:36 PM ?: Nation: Anyway, he would implode. 5:54:44 PM Holly: Man: I don't want to hear it from him; I want to hear it from you. 5:55:12 PM Lira: We're in voidspace. The only thing keeping us alive is this ship. 5:55:28 PM Holly: Man: And you're a prisoner too? 5:56:26 PM Lira: We were, at first. But now we're trying to help the ship. We've already helped an Utlan-Tari mining ship. And it seems we're at least going to make the most of the five years we have, even if we don't succeed. 5:56:53 PM Holly: Man: ... and the ship imprisoned you? 5:57:02 PM Holly: He sounds pretty incredulous. 5:57:03 PM Janis: Not exactly. 5:57:07 PM Lira: Not quite. 5:57:10 PM Janis: It's really complicated. 5:58:30 PM Holly: He narrows his eyes, and in one smooth motion steps away from Lira and sheathes his sword. "Then you have my apologies for my rudeness. You looked rather cheerful and well-fed for victims of kidnapping. At least, all the ones I've seen haven't looked so." 5:59:18 PM Janis: Janis holds my bow on him. 5:59:23 PM Holly: Janis has a clear shot. 5:59:56 PM Lira: Lira slowly lowers her hands with unmistakable relief. "I don't think we think of it as kidnapping. This place... it has helped me more than my previous place ever could have." 6:00:18 PM Holly: Man: Yes, they call that Stockholm Syndrome. 6:00:29 PM Holly: Man: It happens when a victim comes to identify with her captor. ... or so I hear. 6:00:38 PM Janis: Who are you? 6:00:43 PM Holly: Man: Who are you? 6:00:52 PM Janis: I asked you first 6:00:59 PM Lira: I am Lira. This is Janis. 6:01:02 PM Holly: Man: I asked you more importantly. 6:01:20 PM Janis: Janis glowers briefly at Lira before turning her attention back to the man 6:01:44 PM Holly: He bows, quite graceful. 6:02:06 PM Janis: Ok, now what's your name? 6:02:37 PM Lira: I should mention that there is... a way to escape, if we can cure the ship and ourselves of a.... curse. 6:03:11 PM Holly: Man: That *would* be telling. 6:03:16 PM Holly: Man: And what way is that? 6:04:35 PM Lira: I do not know. I believe we had intended to attempt to find Nation's bridge so that he could steer, but as for beyond that, I am entirely uncertain. 6:05:03 PM Janis: Would you stop helping him! 6:05:12 PM Janis: We don't know anything about him?!? 6:05:25 PM Lira: .......I know that he is cursed, like us. 6:05:38 PM Janis: And I know he was about to kill you. 6:05:41 PM Holly: Man: I don't feel cursed. 6:05:51 PM Lira: Do you ever *feel* a curse? 6:05:57 PM Lira: Lira looks puzzled. 6:06:06 PM Janis: You can see em, sometimes. 6:06:09 PM Holly: Man: Every day of my life. 6:06:17 PM Janis: ((To Lira)) You're bleeding by the way 6:06:40 PM Lira: Lira frowns. "I have no way to staunch the wound. Perhaps I should seek healing." 6:07:44 PM Holly: Man: Come here. 6:07:55 PM Lira: Lira tries to sense the stranger's motive... again. 6:08:06 PM Lira: ((4. Nothing!)) 6:08:09 PM Janis: Janis tenses her bow hand 6:08:17 PM Holly: He seems super helpful and nice! Well, not that nice. 6:08:24 PM Janis: I don't think that's a good idea, Lira. 6:08:58 PM Lira: Lira frowns. "Yes... I have no desire to... be that close again." 6:09:34 PM Janis: I think we'll just go and see Wynn or someone. 6:10:08 PM Holly: He rolls his eyes and takes a stick out of his vest. "This is a wand. Come here, and I will cure you with it." 6:10:38 PM Janis: Janis looks over at Lira briefly. 6:11:13 PM Holly: The stick looks like it's made of glass-delicate, very pretty. 6:11:25 PM | Edited 6:11:44 PM Lira: Lira looks at Janis and back at the stranger, crossing her arms. "Tell me your name." 6:12:58 PM Holly: Man: Valerian d'Amici, Viscount Belrathion. 6:13:11 PM Holly: He bows again. 6:13:11 PM Janis: .......you're a d'Amici? 6:13:21 PM | Edited 6:13:39 PM Lira: Lira looks back at Janis. "What's a d'Amici?" 6:14:01 PM Janis: Some rich guys from the Kingdom. 6:14:15 PM Holly: Valerian: Quite. 6:14:25 PM Janis: I don't know much, but I hear they ain't the nice type. 6:14:50 PM Lira: .....Very well. 6:14:56 PM Lira: Lira steps towards the man. 6:15:06 PM Holly: Valerian: I'm nice enough. 6:15:20 PM Janis: Just remember I'm watching you rich boy. 6:16:35 PM Holly: He turns the stick toward Lira, and says something that sounds beautiful in an elven dialect; there's a flash of blue and her neck heals. 6:17:05 PM Janis: ((You know Lira and I both speak elven, right?)) 6:17:41 PM Holly: Yep. 6:17:49 PM Janis: (y) 6:17:51 PM Holly: It's a spell, so it sounds a bit... not like language. 6:18:37 PM Lira: Thank you, Valerian. If you've never seen the void before, you really should take a look. It is wondrous. 6:19:43 PM Holly: Valerian nods. "I'd like to see it. However, being kidnapped *does* rather put a damper on one's holiday." 6:19:53 PM Lira: ....Holiday? 6:20:19 PM Holly: Val: Don't you Solitairies call it "vacation?" 6:20:33 PM Janis: How do you know she's from Solitaire? 6:20:35 PM | Edited 6:20:41 PM Lira: Lira looks *more* pale. 6:21:10 PM Holly: Val: Can't you hear it in her voice? 6:21:38 PM Holly: Val: The flattening of the e, the "aw" in the "oh"? 6:21:50 PM Holly: Val: The fact that she hasn't a bloody clue what "holiday" means? 6:22:25 PM Janis: You talk a lot. 6:22:45 PM Holly: Val: I've been told that before. 6:22:47 PM Janis: Janis still hasn't put that bow down, by the way. 6:23:16 PM Holly: Val: Are you going to shoot me? 6:23:27 PM Janis: Not sure yet. 6:23:42 PM Lira: Lira smiles uncertainly. "Well, we can get you acquainted with those of us in the galley, get you something to eat..." 6:23:52 PM Holly: Val: You're too young to flirt like that. It's inappropriate. 6:24:08 PM Janis: ...ok, now I'm sure. 6:24:13 PM Janis: Janis fires a non-lethal arrow 6:24:20 PM Holly: Roll for it!\ 6:24:24 PM Janis: ((14)) 6:24:43 PM Janis: ((Not sure if I get a +2 to that, I think that's just for damage)) 6:24:44 PM Holly: Roll damage. 6:25:00 PM | Edited 6:25:14 PM Janis: ((Is there a minus for non-lethal damage?)) 6:25:07 PM Holly: Not to damage. 6:25:08 PM Holly: Only to attack. 6:25:28 PM Janis: ((13)) 6:26:23 PM Holly: His dark eyes go wide as the arrow lands solidly in his shoulder with a dull thunk. 6:26:37 PM Janis: Janis smiles at him 6:27:05 PM Holly: The wound immediately starts to bleed heavily. 6:27:38 PM Holly: He looks at it, plainly astonished. "... I stand corrected. How old *are* you?" 6:27:53 PM | Edited 6:28:08 PM Janis: It’s not about age. It’s about the experience. 6:28:08 PM Lira: Lira looks.... aghast, and is speechless. "..." 6:28:26 PM Janis: I'll get Wynn to look at that. You won't die, but it'll hurt really bad. 6:29:00 PM Holly: Val eyes Lira. "... she *is* a child, isn't she? I'm not a pedophile. This is extremely disturbing." 6:29:14 PM Janis: Janis heads for the door 6:29:24 PM Holly: He grasps the arrow, with a bit of difficulty as it's slick with blood, and yanks it out. 6:29:29 PM Lira: .....I would not consider her a child. 6:29:59 PM Janis: Janis turns back "Unless you want to use your wand. I guess that can work too." 6:31:04 PM Holly: Val uses his unshot arm to pull a handkerchief from his pocket and uses it to clean the arrow. Then he holds it out to Janis. "I reject your kind gift. You're far too young for me." 6:31:18 PM Lira: ....................Gift? 6:31:42 PM Janis: Janis is by the door, a bit of a ways from Val 6:32:02 PM Janis: Too young for what? 6:32:57 PM Holly: Val: Bottles of decorative poisons, stabbings below the belt, flesh wounds. Love. Even if you're not a child, you look like one. 6:33:02 PM Lira: Lira disapprovingly, "...Violence is *not* a good way to flirt." 6:33:21 PM Janis: Janis rolls her eyes 6:33:34 PM Janis: I'm gonna go get Wynn before you bleed out. 6:33:40 PM Holly: Val: Violence is the best way to flirt. How would you do it, Lady Lira? Red is your color. 6:34:10 PM Janis: Janis exits 6:34:22 PM Lira: Lira frowns. "With song, perhaps. Or something that will not cause bodily harm." 6:34:34 PM Holly: Val: How will they ever feel it if it doesn't hurt? 6:36:11 PM Lira: Lira considers her answer, uncertain as she speaks. "You can feel it.... in other ways. There is a fluttering in your stomach, your heart feels heavy and yet light. You wonder at how you never had that sunshine in your life before." 6:37:31 PM Holly: Val: Sunshine? Love? 6:37:44 PM Holly: He snorts in derision. "Clearly you've never felt it." 6:37:53 PM Lira: Lira blushes. 6:37:59 PM Holly: Val: Love is *pain.* 6:38:44 PM Holly: Val: Sometimes it's sharp and new, and sometimes it's an old ache that all the willow in the world can't fight; it pounds like nails through the skin and races like the blood in a vein. It has its own pulse. 6:39:17 PM Lira: Lira frowns. "That does not sound pleasant... Do you desire such?" 6:40:09 PM Holly: Valerian shrugs. "Whether I desire it or not, it is what it is. Love is pain." 6:40:31 PM Lira: ....What of the love a mother brings to her child? What of the love of kindred? 6:42:08 PM Holly: Valerian: A mother gives her child its first knife, and it learns what inexpertise feels like. A mother teaches her child manners, and it learns the Discussion of Blades. A mother tests her child so it derives strength from adversity. 6:42:16 PM Holly: ((Swap rooms.))